Druthulidi
Druthulidi, sometimes collectively called 'Demons '''are primordial manifestations of sin and destructive chaos that arose on the world of Hyrule, Realm of Twilight, and many more. Etymology Druthulidi is likely derived from the Akkalan words ''druthu (not of, unlike, different) and Lidi (Goddesses). The name likely means not of the Goddesses or those not made by the Goddesses in reference to the fact that the Druthulidi exist beyond the margin of order and are fundamentally opposed to the Goddesses. History The Drutuhlidi, unlike most mortal beings, emerged naturally as manifestations of sin and subsequent destructive chaos, spreading across cosmos at rapid pace and drowning many worlds in their own vice. Their role in the world could be compared to an ideological virus, infecting the minds of their victims with destructive urges and feeding on suffering, decay and destruction that results from the actions of the sinful. Each Druthulidi embodied a different vice, such as malice, fear, gluttony, wrath, desire for control, and ego. Early in Hyrule's history, the First Sages, except Sulkaris, summoned the Druthulidi to the world to wage war against each other. The Druthulidi initially allied with the First Sages against Sulkaris, but proved uncontrollable and turned on the First Sages, forcing them to resort to the aid of Majora, an even darker power. With Majora's help, the Druthulidi were defeated and driven into hiding. In the aftermath of the war the First Sage Demoko fabricates a lie that it was in fact Majora who brought the other Druthulidi to Hyrule, in revenge for being sealed away in Termina. This lie was spread and believed by the people of Hyrule for millenia, until Sulkaris reveals the truth to the rest of Hyrule. Powers and Abilities The abilities of Druthulidi vary between individuals. Common powers that are shared amongst them are the ability to change size and form, as well as possessing other people through infection, physical force, or remotely through overpowering will. All Druthulidi are capable of breaking themselves down into smaller organisms and entities. Some Druthulidi like Majora are able to create entire armies via this method, while others like Vaati prefer to exist almost entirely in a disconnected state. The Druthulidi Iemanis created the entire race of Gohma by giving the entities he made some level of autonomy, allowing them to continue after he was destroyed. Druthulidi also have the ability to travel between worlds and planets, with certain beings like Demise being able to transport others alongside himself. Notable Druthulidi *Bellum *Demise *Dethl *Iemanis *Majora *Vaati *Malice Druthulidi spawn Druthulidi spawn are monsters spawned, voluntarily or not, by the Druthulidi. Druthulidi spawn are still powerful and also serve as avatars and extensions of their progenitor's will, allowing the Druthulidi to essentially escape death should their main body be destroyed. Spawn of Iemanis * Matriarch ** Gohma * Vitreous ** Vitreons * Aruroda * Magtail Queen ** Magtails * Arrghus ** Arrghuns * Warts * Tektites * Protogohma Spawn of Vaati * Demon Patra Spawn of Dethl * Devoured * Nightmare Corpse Spawn of Bellum * Bellumite Spawn of Majora * Wrath Entities Trivia * The Anouki deity Kholdstare share many characteristics with the Druthulidi, though it was native to Hyrule and was a natural process of the world. Category:Deities Category:Groups Category:Druthulidi